Determination of the range of motion of a prosthetic joint implant is essential to insure that impingement between one or more of the components of the implant and/or bone does not occur. Techniques for determining the range of motion of joint implants using a simulation model in a computer are known in the art. For example, it is known to construct a computer graphic model of the pelvis and femur from CT data using contouring and triangulation mesh algorithms. As such, this technique requires a “custom” model which is specific to each individual patient. These custom models are then incorporated into computer software which models the hip as a ball-and-socket joint and calculates range of motion via a collision detection algorithm. Such heretofore utilized techniques, while useful in a laboratory setting, are somewhat cumbersome because such techniques require the user to create graphic models more or less by hand, and rewrite and/or recompile the software in order to analyze differing prosthetic combinations.
What is needed is a method, apparatus, and program that provide a quick and intuitive comparative assessment of range of motion for any general geometry and orientation of intact or replaced human joint. The method, apparatus, and program should allow for the analysis of the effects of prosthetic device component selection on the joint range of motion. The method, apparatus, and program should further allow for the analysis of the effects of alignment of the components on the joint range of motion.